


Truth or Dare

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving home from the airport, Blake and Adam play a little game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers and junk: Don't own Blake or Adam...I know they're in relationships with women...blah blah blah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my drabble. Let me know if you do :)

Blake was pissed off. He was half way to Oklahoma City when Adam texted him to tell him his flight was cancelled and he was flying into Dallas instead. Now Blake was sitting in a parking lot at an airport waiting for Adam. Blake’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Adam. “I landed. Come get me.” Blake sped around to the arrivals and saw Adam waiting at the curb wearing too tight jeans, a white shirt that was ripped at the neck, sunglasses, and a Los Angeles hat. Adam threw his bag in the back and climbed in the truck. “Thanks for picking me up, Blake,” Adam said as he buckled his seat belt. “Thanks for being late, asshole,” Blake said as he sped towards the highway. “You don’t gotta be a dickhead,” Adam said, as he hit Blake’s arm. “It’s not my fault the flight was cancelled.” Blake sighed as he drummed on the steering wheel at a stoplight. “How was your flight?” he asked, trying to find a way to kill two and a half hours. “Eh,” Adam shrugged. “You know I don’t like flying that much to begin with. Are we there yet?” “Two and a half hours.” 

Adam yawned. “Truth or dare, Blake,” Adam asked, hoping it could cure their inevitable boredom. “What?” Blake questioned, staring at Adam. “Come on, Blakey. It could be fun,” Adam said, stroking Blake’s leg. Blake sighed, “truth.” “Did you miss me, Blakey?” Adam asked, continuing to rub Blake’s leg. “Of course I did, you jackass. Truth or dare?” Blake asked in return. “Truth,” Adam replied, innocently. “Did you miss me?” Blake asked, eyes flickering off the road. “I wouldn’t have called and told you I was coming if I didn’t miss you. Truth or dare?” Adam quipped. “Dare,” Blake said, bravely. “I dare you to play the fire truck game,” Adam said with a grin on his face. “What’s the fire truck game?” Blake asked. “It’s like the nervous game. When you get nervous, just tell me to stop by saying ‘red light.’ Okay, big country?” Blake agreed and Adam started sliding his hand up Blake’s leg closer to his crotch. Right before Adam’s fingers reached there, he said, “Red light, Adam.” Adam grinned, said “Fire trucks don’t stop at red lights,” and squeezed Blake’s dick through the man’s jeans. “Adam,” Blake warned through gritted teeth, “Truth or dare?” “Dare,” Adam replied, licking his lips. “Finish what you started using only your mouth.” Adam looked at Blake, slightly puzzled. “Suck my dick, dammit,” Blake growled, slightly mad at Adam for starting this. Blake pulled Adam’s head down towards his lap. Blake tried his best to keep his eyes on the road. Adam’s fingers opened Blake’s button and fly and pulled out Blake’s cock. Adam swirled Blake’s tip with his tongue but his head was restricted in where it could move. He bobbed his head up and down Blake’s shaft, alternating how hard he was sucking and grazed his teeth over Blake’s tip. Blake pulled Adam up by the hair to get him to stop. They still had about an hour left to drive, and they weren’t that far from Oklahoma. “Truth or dare, Blake?” Adam asked, wiping saliva away from his lips. “Truth,” Blake replied, not knowing what Adam would dare him to do. Adam thought for a moment before asking “Would you pull over and fuck me here?” 

Blake sped up; he was almost doing 100. “This isn’t a good spot.” They had just crossed into Oklahoma. Blake veered off down a side road. The brakes screeched to a halt as Blake stopped the truck and got out. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He unbuckled Adam, letting his fingers linger on his body and pulled him out of the car. Blake whispered “truth or dare, Adam?” into the man’s ear. “Dare,” Adam barely was able to say. “I dare you to walk out into the field with me and get fucked. Adam stared at the man who had a grip on his hips. As an afterthought, Blake added “I haven’t done this yet,” and he leaned in to kiss Adam. Blake didn’t have an answer yet so he taunted Adam, knowing that now Adam wouldn’t say no. “Are ya gonna chicken out on me, city slicker?” Adam gulped. “I better not be attacked by anything other than you.” Blake grabbed Adam’s hand and pulled him into the depths of the field. “You’re gonna have to suck me a little more, unless you’ve got lube on ya,” Blake said as Adam shook his head no. Adam undid Blake’s pants for the second time and took Blake’s cock back into his mouth. When Blake felt like there was adequate enough fluid on his cock to not hurt Adam, he pushed Adam face forward into the grass and pulled down Adam’s pants. He spread Adam’s legs and pulled apart his cheeks. He spit onto Adam’s puckered hole, lined himself up and slowly pushed in, remembering that Adam hasn’t taken him for a while. “How’s it feel, Adam?” Blake asked, wanting to double-check that he wasn’t going to hurt him. “It’s fine. Wonderful. Now fuck me.” As usual, Blake didn’t need telling twice. He worked in and out of Adam’s ass rapidly. Adam’s hand reached for his own cock to meet his own release. With the earlier sucking, Blake didn’t last long. He came first, exploding into Adam’s ass, who responded by coming himself when he felt Blake pumping into him. They were both breathing heavily as Blake pulled himself and Adam up. He brushed the dirt off of each of them, grabbed Adam’s hand and walked back to the truck. He opened the car door for Adam and lifted him in. Blake walked around to his side and pulled Adam closer on the seat. “That was a good idea,” Blake said, pulling back onto the road and wrapping his arm around Adam. “We’re almost home, baby,” Blake added to Adam, who leaned his head on Blake’s shoulder.


End file.
